


Step Up 7: The sequel to the sequel.

by oumami (orphan_account)



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, again a super niche fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oumami
Summary: Al just wants to dance with a hot girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i HATE THIS FIC. HERE JUST TAKE IT

Alfred may as well have just been a genius. Every day for at least four months he had walked past that small dance studio on the corner of 7th Street, and seen the same girl nearly everyday through the window. Of course, Al wasn’t really into dancing, and much preferred to watch the girl’s ass rather than her moves. But, he had no idea how to actually get to her.

  
That was, until he found out that the studio held a beginner’s dance class that she just so happened to be one of the aids in. Sure, he had to pay about eighty bucks for only four classes, but he thought it was worth it. An hour every Thursday with a hot girl who could bend into some sexy positions? Totally worth it in his opinion. Even if he was short on money for groceries now.

  
He had no idea what a dancer wore to class, and he certainly didn’t want to call and ask. He simply came dressed in his sweats and a loose t-shirt, standing around in the lobby until the class was about to start. He didn’t see the hot blond anywhere and was beginning to worry he’d made a mistake. Maybe the girl wasn’t in this class-

  
Then he saw her. He was in awe for just a little bit before he quickly snapped out of it and turned on his charm. He checked himself in one of the mirrors, making sure there was nothing stuck in his teeth or on his face before he strolled right up to her. She looked startled and stared at him expectantly. Alfred just grinned and leaned on the wall next to them.  
“Hey there. The name’s Alfred, and I came to dance.” He said, his grin still going strong as he tilted his head toward her as well.

  
Needless to say, she didn’t look impressed. At all. She placed her hand on her hip lightly and raised her brows, giving the boy a once over before looking up to his face. “Really? You came to dance in that? Excuse me, but we have a dress code. Leotards and tights.” She said, staring straight into his eyes with her own stern ones.

  
Alfred started to sweat at this. The girl gave off a vibe of maturity that he obviously couldn’t match and it was expressed even in the way she carried herself. He swallowed thickly. “…Oh. I guess I, uh, didn’t get the memo.” he said, trying to laugh it off. But the girl wasn’t laughing.

  
“That’s a shame, because now you’ll have to rent some dance clothes. The fee is ten dollars, and you don’t even get to take them home.” She said, turning away from him to head toward a door at the back of the studio lobby. Alfred followed awkwardly, keeping his eyes focused on her butt as she walked. It was a pretty choice ass. Round and the perfect size as well. It kind of reminded him of a ripe peach.

  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when she suddenly turned around and stared right at him, her eyes narrowing. He wondered if she had caught him. “…In here is where you’ll find the loaner clothes. And yes, leotards are supposed to be that tight.” She said, answering his question as if he had already asked her. Alfred just swallowed thickly and looked through the clothes, eventually picking out a pair of tights and a solid black leotard. God, he hoped nobody he knew saw him wearing this.

  
It took him a good ten minutes to squeeze into the stupid clothes, and by that time he was already late to class. He was pretty sure his junk was showing too. And worse of all he was only the man in the whole class. Maybe he wasn’t that much of a genius after all.

  
He awkwardly looked around for a spot close by the girl and quickly walked over, sitting down on the floor with a exhausted sigh. “Hey, could you fill me in? What’re we doing?” he asked, watching as she stretched out her legs and pointed her toes until the were almost touching the floor.

  
“Stretching. We’re in second position, feet pointed and turned out.” She said, sitting up high as she stretched herself. “You don’t need my help, do you?” She asked, sighing and turning around. She seemed to be in a somewhat better mood, so that was good. Maybe he did have a chance.

  
“First of all, you need to sit on your butt, not your tailbone.” She said, sticking her hand to his lower back and pushing him up until he sat upright. “Keep your spine straight or you’ll never get anywhere.” She said, nodding at him and letting go of his back. Alfred cursed lightly, feeling him around to rock back onto his tailbone. Maybe this was harder than it looked.

  
“Now, push your legs out-” She said, pulling his legs out into a V position and adverting her eyes immediately from his crotch. Alfred noticed and flushed awkwardly, wishing he had picked the larger leotard now.

  
“You know, I didn’t expect it to hurt so much-” He said, looking up at her in the face as she helped him. “I watched you everyday in the window when I walked by. You’re really good. I’ve never seen anyone as good as you. What’s your name? I bet it‘s pretty.”

  
Olivia caught his eye for a moment again, a light blush tinting her cheeks. “It’s Olivia. And…Thank you. That’s very sweet. I’ve been dancing since I was about 6.” She said, shrugging lightly. “But I’m glad you like to watch me dance.” She said, lifting her head when the instructor mentioned it was time to get started on bar exercises. “Next time, try not to miss so much of the stretch out. You’re going to need it.” She said, nodding at the other.

  
Alfred just gave her a grin, noticing how much nicer she seemed to be now. Maybe this was a good idea. Maybe he’d be lucky enough to get her number by the end of this class. He followed Olivia over to the bar and stood behind her to get a good view of her peachy ass again. “So. Is this how you stay fit? Like, not saying I noticed or anything but…you look good. Just sayin’.” he said, flashing her a toothy grin.

  
Olivia felt a blush rising in her cheeks, smiling to herself just a little bit. “Yes. I dance everyday.” She said, bending down into a grand plie. Alfred tried to do the same and barely made it halfway before he started to wobble and fall.

  
“You’re not supposed to sit into it. You’re just supposed to go down with your hips straight ahead.” She instructed, coming up slowly and turning around to help him up. “It’s hard for men to learn to dance once they’re past a certain age, you know. Most men who sign up get discouraged and quit after one class.” She said, keeping her hand on his lower back as he went down.

  
“Really? Well, be grateful because you’re looking at someone who doesn’t quit so easily.” He said, grinning at her and winking. “I keep going until I finish something.” he added, hoping she believed him.

  
Olivia just giggled quietly, enjoying the other’s attitude even if it wasn’t authentic. He was pretty cute too, and he did seem determined. Although she wasn’t sure if his determined attitude was because he actually wanted to learn how to dance. “Well, aren’t I just so lucky?” She said sarcastically, continuing to help Alfred as they went through all the bar exercises. He wasn’t terrible, but he definitely wasn’t good.

  
“Yeah, you’re in for a real treat if you’re teachin’ me. I’m gonna be all over the place dancing, you won’t believe it.” he said, watching her giggle again. “Maybe we could even do a dance together. That’d be pretty fun, right? Maybe like a tango sorta deal.” he said, offering her another grin.

  
Olivia only raised her eyebrows at him, offering him a smile as they finished up the last exercises, which marked the end of the class. “Maybe we’d be able to do a duet. But only if you get really good. I don’t dance with amateurs.”

  
Alfred just grinned back at her and pulled away from the bar, moving a bit closer to her until they were only about a foot apart. “Well, I’m not gonna get better with only an hour every week. Maybe you could give me some private lessons. I’d be willing to pay you.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest. “How about…Fifty bucks and a date with me on Saturday night at, say, eight?“

  
Olivia bit her lip, just pretending to think over his offer for a minute before she finally smiled back at him. “Alright. It’s a deal.” She said, looking around for a paper and a pen. She found an old receipt on the at the reception desk and a pen on one of the chairs nearby and quickly scrawled out her phone number. “Don’t make me regret it though!” She teased lightly, quickly turning away to head for the doors.

  
Alfred just grinned at his success, watching the girl retreat for the exit. “Don’t worry, babe, you’re going to have the time of your life hanging out with me!” He called after her. Yup. Totally worth the 80 bucks.


End file.
